The present invention relates to the field of assisting hearing in persons and particularly to the field of transducers for producing vibrations in the inner ear.
The seemingly simple act of hearing is a task that can easily be taken for granted. The hearing mechanism is a complex system of levers, membranes, fluid reservoirs, neurons and hair cells which must all work together in order to deliver nervous stimuli to the brain where this information is compiled into the higher level perception we think of as sound.
As the human hearing system encompasses a complicated mix of acoustic, mechanical and neurological systems, there is ample opportunity for something to go wrong. Unfortunately this is often the case. It is estimated that one out of every ten people suffer some form of hearing loss. Surprisingly, many patients who suffer from hearing loss take no action in the form of treatment for the condition. In many ways, hearing is becoming more important as the pace of life and decision making increases as we move toward an information based society. Unfortunately for the hearing impaired, success in many professional and social situations may be becoming more dependent on effective hearing.
Various types of hearing aids have been developed to restore or improve hearing for the hearing impaired. With conventional hearing aids, sound is detected by a microphone, amplified using amplification circuitry, and transmitted in the form of acoustical energy by a speaker or another type of transducer into the middle ear by way of the tympanic membrane. Often the acoustical energy delivered by the speaker is detected by the microphone, causing a high pitched feedback whistle. Moreover, the amplified sound produced by conventional hearing aids normally includes a significant amount of distortion.
Attempts have been made to eliminate the feedback and distortion problems associated with conventional hearing aid systems. These attempts have yielded devices which convert sound waves into electromagnetic fields having the same frequencies as the sound waves. A microphone detects the sound waves, which are both amplified and converted to an electrical current. A coil winding is held stationary by being attached to a nonvibrating structure within the middle ear. The current is delivered to the coil to generate an electromagnetic field. A separate magnet is attached to an ossicle within the middle ear so that the magnetic field of the magnet interacts with the magnetic field of the coil. The magnet vibrates in response to the interaction of the magnetic fields, causing vibration of the bones of the middle ear.
Existing electromagnetic transducers present several problems. Many are installed using complex surgical procedures which present the usual risks associated with major surgery and which also require disarticulating (disconnecting) one or more of the bones of the middle ear. Disarticulation deprives the patient of any residual hearing he or she may have had prior to surgery, placing the patient in a worsened position if the implanted device is later found to be ineffective in improving the patient""s hearing.
Although the Floating Mass Transducer (FMT) developed by the present assignee is a pioneering technology that has succeeded where prior art devices have failed, improved floating mass transducers would be desirable to provide hearing assistance.
The present invention provides an improved dual coil floating mass transducer for assisting a person""s hearing. Inertial vibration of the housing of the floating mass transducer produces vibrations in the inner ear. A magnet is disposed within the housing biased by biasing mechanisms so that friction is reduced between the magnet and the interior surface of the housing. Two coils reside within grooves in the exterior of the housing which cause the magnet to vibrate when an electrical signal is applied to the coils.
With one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for improving hearing comprises: a housing; at least one coil coupled to an exterior of the housing; and a magnet positioned within the housing so that an electrical signal through the at least one coil causes the magnet to vibrate relative to the housing, wherein vibration of the magnet causes inertial vibration of the housing in order to improve hearing. Typically, a pair of oppositely wound coils are utilized.
With another aspect of the invention, a system for improving hearing comprises: an audio processor that generates electrical signals in response to ambient sounds; and a transducer electrically coupled to the audio processor comprising a housing; at least one coil coupled to an exterior of the housing; and a magnet positioned within the housing so that an electrical signal through the at least one coil causes the magnet to vibrate relative to the housing, wherein vibration of the magnet causes inertial vibration of the housing in order to improve hearing.
With another aspect of the invention, a method of manufacturing a hearing device comprises the steps of: providing a cylindrical housing; placing a magnet within the housing; biasing the magnet within the housing; sealing the housing; and wrapping at least one coil around an exterior of the housing.
Additional aspects and embodiments of the present invention will become apparent upon a perusal of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.